megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (Mega Man Megamix)
'''Mega Man' (created 20XX), civilian name Rock, is the titular protagonist of the Mega Man Megamix manga series and its spin-offs by Hitoshi Ariga. Rock and his sister Roll were created by world-renowned robotics engineer Dr. Light as his lab assistants, but quickly came to be regarded by Dr. Light as his children as well. Unfortunately, Dr. Light's old colleague Dr. Wily became jealous of Dr. Light's successes and reprogrammed the Light Numbers for his own efforts in taking over the world. With no one else capable of stopping Dr. Wily, Rock agreed to be modified into a combat robot in order to stop the renegade robots, and thus became the heroic Mega Man. He would go on to challenge Dr. Wily and other threats, and gain new allies along the way. Overview In his civilian form, Mega Man resembles a young human boy with black hair, peach skin and green eyes. Upon transforming for battle, he gains light blue armor around his waist, a blue helmet with light blue squares on it that leaves his face exposed, and blue gauntlets and gloves. He can also transform his forearms into his signature weapon, the Mega Buster. His armor usually changes colors when he equips the weapons of other Robot Masters. History The Birth of Mega Man After completing Rock, Dr. Light kept him close by as a domestic helper to carefully monitor his functions, but over time, Dr. Light came to love Rock as a real son. Usually, Rock spends his day assisting Dr. Light in his research or helping Roll with her daily chores. Rock is a peace-loving robot, and can at times be described as being too kind. But he also fosters a strong sense of justice, and it is this knowledge of the difference between right and wrong that leads him to later lead a life of battle as "Mega In 20XX, Dr. Light created Rock, in a world where humans were living peacefully with robots, to help aid their labors and work. After completing Rock, Dr. Light kept him close by as a domestic helper to carefully monitor his functions, but over time, Dr. Light came to love Rock as a real son. When it was revealed that the original Light Numbers stopped functioning correctly and started attacking humans, with no one else capable of stopping Dr. Wily, Rock volunteered to be modified into a combat robot in order to stop the renegade robots. After defeating Cut Man, he takes his Rolling Cutter ability. Mega Man enters Wily's mobile fortress, the Twin Pyramids, and reaches Elec Man. Mega Man successfully defeated Elec Man, but an announcement in the fortress says the power of it was beginning to become unstable, and would cause a large explosion if not stopped. Elec Man reluctantly reveals he had to keep its energy balanced, and Mega Man could probably find something to stop it in the control room. One by one, he successfully defeats each of the remaining Light Numbers in the way, figuring out their weaknesses. As he accesses the room, he is caught by the Yellow Devil, and Dr. Wily reveals himself. However, Mega Man breaks free of the Yellow Devil's grasp, and tries to attack Dr. Wily, but his arm is sliced off by a mysterious robot covered in a robe. Seven other robots, all in robes appear, and Dr. Wily explains he didn't intentionally plan to use Light's robots to take over the world, but simply use them as a distraction to plan for his robots, the Wily Numbers. He gets away, and the tank is about to explode. But then, Dr. Light shows up, and shows him he managed to get the Light Numbers under his control again, and they manage to stop the unstable power, preventing the explosion. Rock is seen thanking Elec Man and the other robots, and they all laugh as Cut Man was being "repaired" by Roll. R Destruction Order Despite being under Dr. Wily's control, the six Light Numbers were considered dangerous and the government scheduled to dispose them. When he learned about this, Rock runs to the disposal building they are located in, and is attacked by two of Wily's robots that were covered in the robes, Air Man and Flash Man, alongside an army of robots. Rock changes into Mega Man and fights against the two robots, defeating Flash Man and the minor robots. Metal Man and Crash Man appear to aid Air Man, and Wily makes a broadcast noticing that he built several "Skull Satellites" and would soon launch them if he didn't achieve world domination. Four of the reactivated Light Numbers appear to assist Mega Man, and they keep Wily's robots busy while he goes after Wily with Item-2. Heat Man chases Mega Man and Bubble Man attacks him in the ocean, but Mega Man drops Heat Man in the ocean, cooling Heat Man and boiling the water, forcing Bubble Man to retreat. Mega Man arrives when the first Skull Satellite is about to launch, but he is able to destroy it in one shot. Four more are launched, and all are destroyed except one. Wily is about to launch even more, but the control panel is frozen by Ice Man and Mega Man attempts to stop the remaining Skull Satellite. Item-2's engines go out, and Mega Man lands on the satellite, where Quick Man is waiting. Flash Man attempts to assist him, but Quick Man cuts him and says he can take him alone. Mega Man takes Flash Man's Time Stopper and is able to destroy the satellite and escape its explosion, and celebrates with his friends as Wily was stopped again and the Light Numbers were forgiven due to their assistance. Asteroid Blues Mega Man joined Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, who were working together to create a giant robot named "Gamma" to retrieve the eight Energy Elements on the asteroid Alpha. On their free time, the doctors created two robots to make him company, a robotic canine companion “Rush” and a pet bird named “Reggae". Unfortunately, Dr. Wily planned an escape and used eight new Numbers to attack the ship while he teleported to Earth and used Doc Robots to steal the Energy Element that was retrieved in the asteroid. While fighting against the Third Numbers, a mysterious robot named “Break Man” appeared and challenged Mega Man a one on one fight, making the robots leave. During their battle, Dr. Light appears on a screen to contact Mega Man, and Break Man is distracted when he sees Light, being hit in the face. Dr. Light tells Mega Man that he upgraded Rush to be able to transform to help him escape the ship, as it is going to collide with the asteroid. As Break Man's mask falls, Light recognizes him as Proto Man, and Mega Man wonders if Dr. Light knows the red robot. Mega Man goes out and attempts to avoid the crash, but it is too much for him. Fortunately, Proto Man goes out and helps him by firing a powerful charge shot to change the ship's angle, and it slides roughly in the ground. This alerts the alien robots protecting the asteroid, many of them appearing to attack the ship and forcing Mega Man, Rush, and Dr. Light (in a space suit) to run away and hide. Gamma comes out from the ship and destroys the guardians, and Dr. Wily appears to tell Dr. Light about his plan, teleporting away with his robots, leaving Gamma to do the job. Without a choice, Mega Man tries to stop Gamma, and Dr. Light tells him that he left a weak point on Gamma because he didn't completely trust on Dr. Wily. Despite knowing its weakness, Mega Man and Rush have trouble against the giant robot, but manages to defeat it with Proto Man's help. After repairing the spaceship, Dr. Light and Mega Man return home with Mega Man wondering who Proto Man truly is and hopes to see him again. Metal Heart Rock, along with Roll, Dr. Light, and Auto are their way to a robot convention to commemorate the installation of the new Mother Computer. While there, they notice the commotion coming from outside. Rock, after transforming into Mega Man, uses Rush Jet to arrive on the scene and encounters the Mega Man 3 Robot Masters and joins them in an attempt to stop the Yellow Devil MK-II, and it is scared when Mega Man attacked near his head, digging a tunnel underground to escape and going out of sight. Mega Man then agrees to reluctantly join forces with the Robot Masters and Dr. Wily to capture the robot. Roll then suggests they see if the Mother Computer could find it. As they head over, Dr. Wily rudely asks Roll to get him a drink. Getting it himself, the machine suddenly pours out the Yellow Devil, and it trips the security, causing the shutters to close. Mega Man and Shadow Man are the only ones to slide under the closing shutters to chase after the Yellow Devil, but the others are left behind by the building's security system. Mega Man and Shadow Man battle against the Yellow Devil while its moving up, and Shadow Man is damaged near the Mother Computer's room. During this, Dr. Light noticed the security system was acting strange, as it closed in on them and not for the intruder, the Yellow Devil MK-II. Roll then searched for data about the Mother Computer's previous job, and discovers the Mother Computer used to be the main control computer of a toy company. Dr. Wily then admitted that he used the brain of a toy robot he had found and realize that the Yellow Devil is actually a kid trying to reach his "mother". The Yellow Devil finally reaches the Mother Computer, and Mega Man discovers this as well, but Shadow Man remembers Dr. Wily's orders, and attempts to destroy it. He hurls a Shadow Blade at the last moment as a sneak attack, and it slices through the Yellow Devil's eye, but Mega Man yells at him to stop, but it ends up blowing up the Mother Computer, and the entire city blacks out. Mega Man apologizes to the remains of the Yellow Devil's brain for preventing it to meet its mother, but manages to power the connection using what remains of his energy. He wakes up later, and the Mother Computer had suffered too much damage, and it, along with the brain of the Yellow Devil, are converted happily into the maintenance robot for the park and the story ends with Rock and Roll visiting the park, with Rock saying that now the toy robot's brain can now be together with his mom. Warriors' Day Off Rock, Roll, and the six Light Numbers had arrived to the amusement park to relax. But also there, were the Fifth Numbers, called "the Hourly Pay Squad, Part-Timers" working to obtain money for Dr. Wily. Despite being on opposite sides, they didn't want to fight, and instead have fun together. After some time, a mysterious robot appeared and almost successfully blasted Mega Man, but Elec Man noticed the robot and saved Mega Man. And for the first time, Mega Man fought against his new rival named "Bass" and his robotic companion "Treble" and was able to presumably take down Bass alongside the other robots, but Bass rises and angrily attacks him. During his rampage through the amusement park, someone whistled and Bass was then hit by a strong blast from Proto Man, causing Bass and Treble to retreat. Power Battle Mega Man found out that Bass had Roll taken hostage from a message brought to him by a damaged Auto. He proceeded to use Item-2 to go to the combined location, a scrapyard. There, he encounters Bass, who proceeds to challenge him to a duel and the two start fighting. Burning Wheel The World Robot Alliance is hosting a robot race across the Pacific Ocean thanks to a newly-constructed "World Bridge" linking Tokyo, Japan to San Francisco, California. The grand prize for coming in first place is $100,000. Meanwhile, Rock is helping Dr. Light get ready for a meeting with the World Robot Alliance until he gets a call from Cut Man, telling him to look at the television. Rock proceeds to turn it on and sees that Roll is participating in the race. Rock panics and creates a distraction and run's to Auto's Lab, where Auto had converted Rush into a "Rush Roadstar" for the race, but Rock takes it instead to the race to get Roll. While on his way to the race venue, he is ambushed by Shade Man and Slash Man, who threaten and warn him to participate in the race by saying that they had rolled-in Roll's Pop 'N Beat with a bomb, saying that they will explode it as they pass the finish line, and if he wanted to save her, he would have to compete with Dr. Wily in a race. Mega Man manages to enter the race not long after the other racers, including a disguised Bass and Dr. Wily started. He eventually manages to catch up to Roll and Ice Man after passing the Hawaiian Islands. He slows Roll and Ice Man down in order to save them both and races ahead. He then races past Junk Man and Burst Man and soon encounters "Proto Man", who tries to attack him but Turbo Man catches up to them and tries to burn Mega Man, but he dodges and it hits "Proto Man" instead, revealing that he was actually Dark Man 4. Mega Man soon begins to figure out that Turbo Man was also created by Dr. Wily. When Turbo Man and Spring Man prepare to fight him, he fuses with Rush to become "Super Mega Man". Ice Man and Roll soon appear and get caught up in the battle, but with help from Freeze Man, Ice Man and the others manage to protect themselves. Unfortunately, they weren't able to cross the finish line in time and Dr. Wily wins and he gets his two prizes. One hundred thousand dollars and also got a well-deserved bonus, one hundred thousand years in prison. For Whose Sake? '' prologue manga.]] As thousands of robots expire and soon discarded every day due to new laws, the town suddenly broke out when eight new evil robots. All eight were found to be Dr. Light's robots, and he’s taken to police. At that time, Dr. Light told Rock, "Do not fight." But Mega Man promised to fight to prove his innocence and expose Dr. Wily's true intentions. At the end of the story, Dr. Cossack tells Mega Man that he’s tuned up Beat for him and tells him that he too doesn’t want to see him fighting. Mega Man says that despite that, it's his duty to stop them because he is Mega Man. Personality The most important trait of Mega Man is the one that urged to him to become Mega Man in the first place. His strong sense of justice. Despite being programmed as a lab assistant, he managed to see the damage caused by Dr. Wily and understood that he needed to be stopped. Becoming Mega Man only bolstered Rock’s sense of justice to become stronger than ever. Regularly defending the weak, stopping crimes, and saving the world. All without putting his own well-being ahead of protecting others. This is the crux of Mega Man’s personality and what makes him so beloved by the world he looks after. Despite being incredibly human-like, Rock does not truly have free will; the depth of his artificial humanity is limited by his programming, and he is unable to act outside of that. He, like many other robots, are also unable to break the Three Laws of Robotics. One such law prevents robots from harming humans, unless it is to protect other humans. Power and abilities Rock was originally created as a peaceful domestic robot, but after his systems were modified, he was reborn as the combat robot Mega Man. As Mega Man, he commands a number of powerful abilities, including a resilient armor made of Light Ceramic Chitin, air boosters on his legs, and the Mega Buster in his arm is able to scan and replicate the weapons of other robots. Rock can change between his original and Mega Man appearance at will. Perhaps Mega Man's most potent feature is his Weapon Change System, giving him the ability to copy the abilities of other robots through touch. This changes the color of his armor, but he can only use one ability at a time. In Mega Man Gigamix, he is capable of transforming into "Super Mega Man" by merging with Rush, and can not only fly, but can also attack with the "Hyper Rocket Buster". Mega Buster Mega Man's signature weapon is his Mega Buster, which fires powerful pellets of highly-compressed solar energy or be charged for more powerful blasts. Trivia *During development of Mega Man 11, one of the pieces of concept art for Mega Man's redesigned proportions bears a resemblance to Hitoshi Ariga's rendition of Mega Man. *Instead of having blue eyes like his game counterpart, Megamix Mega Man has green eyes. As such, he more closely resembles other Mega Men like Mega Man X and MegaMan.EXE. Gallery MegaManManiaxCoverMegaMan.jpg|Mega Man, from Mega Man Maniax.